La Doncella del Invierno y el Caballero Dragón
by jos Black
Summary: Rhaegar luchó noblemente, Rhaegar luchó valientemente, Rhaegar luchó honorablemente, porque Rhaegar se enamoró. El fuego del Dragón derritió el hielo del invierno y una doncella valiente abandonó todo por amor. One-shoot spin off de SOIAF


Disclamer: personajes de George. R. R. Martin

Basado en la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

Bueno, este es el primer fic que hago de otra cosa que no sea HP, pero es que la historia lo amerita, es mi teoría de cierta parte de la novela de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Esto es inédito, jamás pensé que se me ocurriese escribir de otra cosa, pero mi mente voló...voló...y voló...

Traté de ser mas o menos fiel al canón, por supuesto, tratando de exponer lo que me parece la clave de los libros y una de las mejores historias de amor que he leído (aunque en los libros solo se infiere).

Dejen reviews.

La Doncella del Invierno y el Caballero Dragón

**Rhaegar luchó noblemente,**  
**Rhaegar luchó valientemente,**  
**Rhaegar luchó honorablemente**

Rhaegar Targaryen era el ídolo de todo los niños de Poniente, era llamado el Caballero Dragón, nunca existió uno como él y nunca existirá. Y no era que en su familia escaseasen los Dragones…de hecho se hacían llamar Hijos de Dragones y estos le habían sido imprescindibles cuando conquistaron los siete reinos, pero a decir verdad los verdaderos dragones se habían extinguido hacia cien años atrás, señalando malos presagios y tiempo difíciles por venir. Porque los Targaryen no iban a sobrevivir mucho tiempo a sus adorados dragones.

Por las venas de Rhaegar corría la sangre antigua, los Targaryen provenían del desaparecido continente de Valyria, pero aun cuando muchos de sus antepasados fueron crueles y despiadados, Rheagar era un hombre diferente a los otros, sería un buen rey…sus acciones y aptitudes así lo demostraban, sería el mejor rey de la historia de Poniente, uno justo..uno recto..uno digno de llevar una corona.

El hombre personificaba las más altas virtudes de la caballería, diestro en el combate, honorable en la lucha, destacado guerrero y al mismo tiempo galante con las damas, lengua y manos rápidas, era un luchador y era un trovador. Jamás decepcionó a nadie, siempre hizo lo que se esperaba de él. Fue el orgullo de su padre y de su madre, alto, fuerte, hermoso, con el cabello largo rubio platinado y los ojos color violeta, un hombre poseedor de una belleza sobrenatural…como todos en su familia. Su deslumbrante aspecto lo delataba, sangre de dragón corría por sus venas, impoluta, poderosa, sangre que pocas veces había sido mezclada, sangre casi pura, preservada por los constantes matrimonios incestuosos entre los Targaryen durante cientos de años. Sangre que debía prevalecer….costase lo que costase. Rhaegar había sido instruido desde ese niño en su deber, los Targaryen eran los reyes de Poniente desde hacia más de 200 años y así debía permanecer…..la semilla era fuerte….quizás los dragones habían desaparecido pero no ellos. Esa era la esperanza.

Rhaegar tenía muy claro lo que se esperaba de él, iba a ser rey y todo monarca necesitaba un heredero. Desposó a Elia de Dorne ya que no tenia hermanas con las cuales casarse según la costumbre ancestral de su familia, entonces se unió en matrimonio con la oscura princesa dornianna y pronto la embarazó. Las cartas estaban echadas, el futuro parecía provisor. Pero un día…un día… fue a un torneo de caballería en Harrenhal, vistiendo orgulloso su armadura plateada, su espada y su estandarte, conocido por todos, un dragón rojo tricéfalo sobre campo negro, él estaba seguro de que ganaría, siempre ganaba, el caballero Dragón era el mejor, invencible, imbatible. Entonces en el camino encontró su destino…o mejor dicho, su destino lo encontró a él y todo se torció, sus ojos se enfocaron en unas rosas de invierno, oscuras, negras, colocadas sobre los cabellos de la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Días después él le robó un beso y ella se robó su corazón para siempre.

Rhaegar era grande, Rhaegar era noble, Rhaegar era impoluto, Rhaeagar era honesto, Rhaegar cumplía sus promesas, Rhaegar tenía una esposa y unos hijos pequeños que lo esperaban en Rocadragón….pero Rhaegar se enamoró.

Ella era hija del norte, alta, blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos castaños eran un río oscuro que llegaba hasta su cintura en una esplendorosa cascada y sus ojos era grises, profundos, enigmáticos, gris acero que reflejaba la férrea voluntad de su poseedora. Lyanna Stark era una Stark de Invernalia, una dama noble en apariencia pero en su fuero interno hacia honor al lobo que era el estandarte de su familia, ella podía ser flexible como una brizna de paja al viento pero también era dura como el hierro. Decidida, una mujer como pocas, de armas a tomar, dispuesta a todo por lo que quería y por quienes amaba. En apariencia fría como el invierno, pero solo un segundo bajo la abrasadora mirada del Dragón bastó para que las llamas que dormían en su corazón, empezasen a crepitar tan voraces e intensas como el fuego valyrio.

Durante milenios, los hombres han luchado en conflictos sin sentido, guerras por mil y una causas, pero en la Guerra del Usurpador, el motivo fue el más simple y a la vez el más desgarrador de todos. En la Guerra del Usurpador, más que luchar por poder o por un reino, lo que se peleó fue el amor de una mujer.

Porque Rhaegar amaba a Lyanna y Lyanna lo amaba a él, porque ella renunció a su posición y arriesgó su reputación para fugarse con él, porque Rhaegar mandó al diablo toda su honorabilidad por poseerla. Pero no solo Rheagar amaba a Lyanna, sino también otro, Robert Baratheon, después llamado el Usurpador, quien no quiso ver lo que tenia ante los ojos y prefirió creer en la versión del secuestro antes que la de los amantes huyendo. Porque él también amaba a Lyanna, porque ella era su prometida, porque ella iba a ser la madre de sus hijos, porque no iba a permitir que el Caballero Dragón tomase lo que consideraba suyo.

Un torneo, una prenda, un ramo de rosas de inverno, rosas negras…y una diadema, solo bastó que Rhaegar ganase el torneo y coronase a Lyanna Stark Reina del amor y la belleza en lugar de su esposa Elia, solo bastó esa irreflexiva acción dominada por el amor y la galantería, para que todo Poniente se diese cuenta de lo que ya no podía ser ocultado. Rhaegar, el caballero Dragón, el príncipe bardo, el que tocaba la lira y componía canciones melancólicas al mismo tiempo que empuñaba la espada y mataba sin contemplación a sus enemigos, ese hombre honorable y justo, digno heredero de su estirpe y quizás el más grande Targaryen, se hundió en la locura por el amor de una mujer, la más prohibida de todas, una dama noble comprometida a uno de sus aliados…y Rhaegar no solo perdió el juicio…sino que también perdió el reino.

Los amantes huyeron a un castillo inexpugnable para escapar de la intolerancia de todos, viviendo su amor ocultos, lejos del infierno se desató en Poniente. La Torre de la Alegría la llamaron, pero nunca existió lugar más triste. La guerra duró varios años y miles de canciones se compusieron alabando las proezas de los guerreros de un bando y del otro, al final, la historia solo la contaron los vencedores.

Del amor nadie habló, solo salió a relucir la traición, la ignominia y la locura de los Targaryen. Nadie recordó al Caballero Dragón y sus proezas, a la Dama de Inviernalia y su belleza, nadie rememoró las palabras dulces y las miradas incandescentes de los dos amantes.

El final llegó, todo sucedió un solo día …el mismo maldito día…que se tiñó de rojo ante tanta tragedia, muerte y desolación. Sin embargo mientras una estrella se extinguía otra aparecía en el horizonte, roja, los colores del Dragón. Muy lejos, en el ancestral Muro que protegía a Poniente de la amenaza fría de las tierras salvajes, el anciano Maestre Aemon observó como un astro aparecía en el cielo, apuntando al norte, a la tierra inexplorada…una señal como el signo inequívoco de una nueva época por venir. _El príncipe que nos fue prometido_. La clave estaba en el norte, había llegado el momento del norte. _Y los veranos cada vez son más cortos. _

En Desembarco, un joven Jaime Lannister se ganaba el apodo de Matarrayes, sentado en el trono de Hierro, vestido con su armadura dorada, miraba toda su obra satisfecho, a sus pies, yacía el cadáver decapitado de un rey.

En Rocadragon, Elia de Dorne era violada y asesinada, junto a sus dos pequeños hijos, los hijos del Dragón.

En la Batalla del Tridente, el caballero Dragón peleaba fieramente con Robert Baratheon, llamado después el Usurpador, en medio del rí….dos hombres se enfrentaron, peleándose un reino y el derecho al amor de una mujer. No importaba que Lyanna hubiese ya escogido…no importaba que se hubiese entregado en cuerpo y alma al Dragón, no importaba que en su vientre creciese el último de los herederos de los Targaryen, no importaba nada, porque Robert Baratheon, ciego y con el orgullo herido, no quiso ver lo que tenia ante sus ojos.

En el lugar más inexpugnable de la Torre de la Alegria, Ned Stark encontraba a su hermana moribunda en un lecho de rosas de invierno, ella sujetaba a su pequeño bebé, blanco como la nieve, contra su pecho. La guerra estaba perdida y Lyanna estaba muriendo, irónicamente al mismo tiempo que su amante. Cuando Ned la vio con el niño en brazos, ahogó un gemido, de todos los escenarios posibles, ese era el peor.

La era Targaryen había terminado, el Rey Aerys El Loco fue decapitado por Jaime Lannister en su propio trono, su hijo Rhaegar muerto a manos de Robert Baratheon y sus pequeños hijos también habían sido asesinados. En teoría la sangre de Dragón había sido borrada de la faz de la tierra, el Usurpador elevaría su estandarte del venado coronado encima de la fortaleza en Desembarco del Rey, un nuevo reinado, nueva sangre se erigiría para dominar el futuro de Poniente y entonces, ahora Ned veía sorprendido y atemorizado, que su hermana, su propia hermana, por amor o por locura, porque al ver el niño ya no se comió el cuento del rapto y la violación perpetrada por su enemigo, solo por amor, ella habría sido capaz de darle un hijo al Rhaegar, el príncipe de Rocadragón.

-Yo lo amaba- dijo Lyanna con voz débil cuando su hermano hizo aparición en su habitación, ella estaba sola, sus sirvientes pronto la abandonaron por temor, buscando salvar sus vidas. Las ratas son las primeras que huyen cuando el barco hace aguas, ella ahora no era nada más que la mujer de un príncipe descoronado- Lo amaba..él nunca me obligó…yo lo amaba.

Lyanna Stark sabia el riesgo que corrían, ella había sopesado las consecuencias, ella pudo fácilmente deshacerse de ese niño, pero no pudo hacerlo, lo amaba demasiado, a su caballero galante, al hombre más excepcional que había conocido…al inolvidable Rhaegar Targayrien. Y estaba muriendo, como consecuencia del parto, también fallecía de pena…porque el Caballero Dragón había sido derrotado en combate singular, porque su cadáver flotaba río abajo desde el Tridente hasta el mar abierto, porque ni siquiera tendría el consuelo de verlo partir entre las llamas de los dragones. Un final mediocre para una estirpe gloriosa. Por traición, por poder y por amor…Los bardos después cantarían y con justa razón: **Rhaegar luchó noblemente,** **Rhaegar luchó valientemente,** **Rhaegar luchó honorablemente y Rhaegar murió. **Los siete rubíes de su armadura flotaron por años en el río, rodaron por su cauce con las demás piedras del lecho, muchos años después, otra Stark, la pequeña, los encontraría y llegaría a conocer los detalles de la historia.

La sangre se escurría desde su interior y a ella la abandonaban las fuerzas, sin embargo apretaba al niño contra si con miedo de que se lo arrebataran. Leyó el significado de la mirada de su hermano, ese niño, ahora era el legítimo heredero de Poniente. Ned se sentó al lado de la cama y tomó las manos de su hermana.

-Lyanna ¿Qué has hecho?- dijo Ned con las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. Amaba a a su hermana, por ella había ido a esa guerra…para recuperarla de las garras del infame violador. Pero ahora ante sus ojos, veía la evidencia de que en realidad todos, absolutamente todos estaban equivocados.

-El niño- dijo ella- el niño….

-No hables mas- dijo Ned viendo como la cara de su hermana perdía color, ya la sangre llegaba al piso.

-Tienes que saberlo- Lyana le apretó tanto la mano que enterró las uñas de su piel- Tienes que saberlo.

-Lyanna…no hables mas….necesitas descansar- dijo Ned acariciando la frente sudorosa de su hermana.

-Rhaegar y yo nos casamos- dijo Lyanna cerrando los ojos y dejando que las lagrimas corriesen por su rostro…su amor…su amor estaba muerto…todo por lo que había luchado…todo por lo que se había sacrificado…muerto…muerto- él no me iba a convertir en su amante, se casó conmigo, no importaba que estuviese ya casado con la princesa Elia, él me dijo que podía hacerse, que el primer rey Targaryen, Aegon I, tomó dos esposas, que ningún hijo suyo iba a ser un bastardo. Nos casamos Ned….nos casamos..y ahora todos murieron…todos los que importan murieron…solo queda el niño.

Ned asintió con la cabeza, no había que ser adivino para entender lo que Lyanna quería decirle. Con todos los Targaryen muertos y un nuevo Rey en el trono, la vida del único heredero legitimo de Poniente (o por lo menos del heredero que importaba, ya que del hermano menor de Rhaegar, el príncipe Vicerys y su madre no había noticias, quizás también estuviesen muertos, siendo carroña de cuervos en alguna castillo perdido) corría peligro. Si alguien sospechase, si alguien lo llegase a saber…Ned percibió como temblores y escalofríos estremecían su cuerpo. Si alguien lo llegase a saber…

-Prométemelo Ned- dijo ella gimiendo, todavía con la mando de su hermano entre las suyas- Prométeme que lo criaras como tuyo y que jamás le dirás quienes fueron sus padres. Promételo que no le harás ningún mal y que no dejaras que nadie se acerque a él, nadie debe saberlo.

-Lyanna- gimió Ned. En su cabeza había una lucha entre el honor y el deber. Honor con su querida hermana, deber con su nuevo rey y mejor amigo.

La respiración de Lyanna se hizo estertorosa, estaba acostada en un lecho lleno de rosas y sangre, el niño dormía y ella moría. Ned vio desesperado como su hermana agonizaba.

-Promételo Ned- dijo ella mientras la vida se le escapaba- Prométemelo.

Y Ned Stark, no solo lo prometió, sino que lo juró por su nombre, por su honor, por su espada y por su sangre.

Meses después, Ned Stark regresaba a su hogar en el frio norte, al castillo de Invernalia, acompañado de un ama de cría y un niño de pecho.

Catelyn Stark esperaba a su marido con su retoño en brazos, el niño, llamado Robb, tenía cerca de un año de edad, ella estaba ilusionada, no había visto a Ned desde la noche de bodas y ahora lo tendría solamente para ella. No más guerras, no mas batallas, no mas luchas, el Señor del Norte, Eddar Stark venía a Invernalia a gobernar su feudo y a formar una familia con su mujer

Ned se apeó del caballo y entonces Catelyn observó que llevaba a un niño pequeño en brazos. Ned se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que le supo a gloria, habían estado separados demasiado tiempo. Ella se ruborizó de inmediato, deseaba lanzarse a sus brazos para perderse en ellos, pero se contuvo, ya no era ninguna niña de quince años enamorada de su pretendiente, ahora era la señora de un castillo y debía mantener las apariencias. Además, Ned no era de los hombres que prodigaran demostraciones de afecto públicamente, un beso amable frente a los demás y el resto se lo demostraría a solas. Sin embargo el chiquillo la intrigaba y la preocupaba.

-¿Quién es ese niño?- preguntó ella curiosa, indecisa sobre si quería escuchar la respuesta, tenía un mal presentimiento desde que vio a Ned prodigándole cuidados al bebé.

De pronto los ojos de Ned brillaron, y una expresión de tristeza y melancolía deformaron su rostro. Había hecho una promesa a su hermana moribunda y la cumpliría, pero al mismo tiempo él sabía que cumpliéndola iba a perder el incipiente y frágil amor que le tenía su mujer.

-Es mi hijo bastardo, su madre murió en el parto, vivirá con nosotros desde ahora y lo criaras como si fuese tuyo- dijo Ned secamente, Catelyn se tensó y enseguida una oleada de indignación la invadió. Su señor esposo no solo la había abandonado después de la boda para luchar en una guerra, sembrándole un hijo, sino que al parecer había pisoteado los votos de fidelidad matrimonial con otra mujer, incluso teniendo un bastardo y no solo eso, sino que lo traía con él, enseñándolo como si fuese un trofeo. Y era que el niño sin duda era hijo de Ned, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos grises, así lo evidenciaban, el bebé lucia como todos los Stark que ella había conocido.

-Tu …hijo- tartamudeo Caitlyn, entonces le enseñó a Robb- este señor…es tu hijo…tu legitimo hijo.

Ned tomó a Robb, con un brazo lo sostenía y con el otro cargaba al bebé. Robb le echó instintivamente los brazos a su padre, para despecho de Catelyn, pero con Ned todo era así, niños y hombres inmediatamente le otorgaban su confianza.

-Hijo- dijo Ned- permíteme presentarte a Jon….Jon te presento a tu hermano Robb.

Jon le tocó la cara a Robb y Robb sonrió. Increíblemente, el hijo bastardo y el legítimo congeniaron desde el primer momento.

Los caballeros entonces se adelantaron para saludar a su señor.

-Dos cachorros de lobo en un año señor, toda una proeza- dijo uno de ellos alabando su fertilidad- que bien…muy bueno para la casa Stark.

Ned recibió las felicitaciones y miró a Catelyn quien no podía pronunciar palabra, ella se sentía completamente humillada. _Que mejor forma que empezar un matrimonio que trayéndole un bastardo a tu joven esposa_, se dijo Ned con amargura…pero había hecho su juramento y él era un hombre de palabra.

_Promételo Ned….prométemelo_…Ned Stark siempre fue fiel a su promesa.

Rhaegar, el Caballero Dragón pronunció unas palabras una vez respecto a su hijo secreto, se lo dijo a su amada Lyanna y mucho años después, estas frases fueron escuchadas en una visión por su hermana póstuma, Deanerys de la Tormenta estando ella exiliada en el Continente Oriental y también por Aemon Targaryen, maestre de la Guardia de la Noche en el Muro_…..este fue el príncipe que nos fue prometido y de él es la Canción de Hielo y Fuego._

No solo quedaba un Targaryen vivo para reclamar su trono…sino que eran dos.

Jon Nieve, bastardo de Invernalia, hijo secreto de la Doncella del Invierno, Lyanna Stark y el Caballero Dragón, Rhaegar Targayrien, príncipe heredero del Trono de Hierro.

Jon Nieve heredero legitimo de los Siete Reinos, por precedencia de sexo y edad, sobre su tía, Daenerys Targaryen. Crecido en el anonimato, posteriormente Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, protector del muro.

En la antigua Valyria existía un dicho referido a los Targaryen: Los _jinetes de Dragones siempre matan a sus madres al nacer_, quizás….quizás… Jon Nieve era uno de los tres jinetes de Dragones que fue anunciado en la profecía.

Quince años después, en el Muro, Jon Nieve estaba de pie en el muro, mirando las tierras salvajes del profundo norte, con anhelo y con temor…las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza…._el Invierno se acerca._


End file.
